Lost in Pinwheel Forest
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black gets lost in Pinwheel forest and stubbled upon a lake and a new feeling. Yaoi poke/human


_Hey-O, SRG-the-Anthro-Bison here. I know I'm suppose to be working on my chapter story, "So Simple", but since I am a huge yaoi fan...well you get the idea! _

_Hopefully this will be good._

_Warning: this is a Rated-M story with Pokémon/Human Yaoi, don't like don't read_

Disclaimer-I will never own Pokémon

* * *

><p>Black made his way though the Pinwheel Forest. The one time he did not bring his Sigilyph, which as the ability Fly, with him...HE GETS LOST!<p>

So now, Black found himself with his five Pokemon lost in this freaking forest. 'Great, just great!', thought Black.

Black soon found himself in a fork in the road. Black decided to play it safe, he pulled out two poke-balls. "Go, Sewaddle, Simipour!"

The two balls exploded in red lights and the sewing and geyser Pokemon appeared. "Simi!" "Se!", the male Simipour and female Sewaddle chirped.

"Sewaddle go right, Simipour go left. I want both of you to see if the path is on one of the sides. Do not go too far, if there just empty space head back.", Black ordered. Sewaddle turned and hopped his way to the right path, as Simipour made his way left.

Black stood alone has, he waited for his two Pokemon to return. Not long after..."Sewaddle!"

Black looked to the right path and saw Sewaddle jumping excitedly. Black took a few steps forward and saw Sewaddle jumping on the main road.

"Awesome, nice work Sewaddle. Lets get Simipour." And with that, Black and Sewaddle went to the left path.

"Hey Simipour, we found the right path...", Black trailed off, on what he saw. Simipour was playing in a lake. But, this lake was different. It did not seem dirty and covered in leaves. This lake was crystal clear and the trees was close enough not to drop leaves in, but to block the sun and keep in cool.

"Wow...", Black muttered. Than glance back at Simipour, who was merrily swimming in the clear water. "That's...that's not a bad idea!" He knows where the main road was, he can back any time he wanted, right?

With that, he pulled out his other three Pokemon, "Serperior!" "Conkeldurr!" "Darmanitan!" "Come on out!", the three orbs exploded on red light and the Blazing, Regal and Muscular Pokemon appeared next to Sewaddle. "You guys play while I get change, OK." His cheered a agreement and hurried to the lake with Simipour.

Serperior immediately slithered into the water and popped its head out next to Simipour, scaring the geyser Pokemon.

Darmanitan, being a fire type, stayed on dry land playing a surprising game of tag with Sewaddle, with the blazing Pokemon losing.

Once Black saw Conkeldurr stepped into the water is when, he turned and walked behind a few large bushes to change.

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

I felt a little vulnerable, without my Pokemon at my side, but I quickly compose myself. "If I'm in trouble, I'll just yell and they all will come to help."

I slipped of my bag, and place it near the bushes, soon my hat followed. I than unzipped my jacket and folded it up and placed on top of the bag.

I suddenly felt a tingle go down my back. Like I was being watch...feeling slightly uncomfortable, I began to lift up my dark shirt and toss it on top my jacket.

I took a moment to admire myself, my skin was lightly tan and I had a thankfully cute 4 pack.

That's when I heard a twig snap.

That's when I knew, I was being watch. I glance at the direction of the noise and saw a bush.

I felt even, more creeped out as I untied my sneakers and slip them off along with my socks.

It was not till I began to undo my pants when I lost my cool. I was NOT going to get spy on by some random creature. Feeling frustrated, I took a few steps closer and shot my hand into the bush and...grabbed a big red nose.

My Conkeldurr yelped, as he dropped his concrete pillars and fell over. It took my brain a moment, to process what was going on...

"Conkeldurr? What were you doing here?", I questioned. What was he doing here?

Instead of answering, he flustered as he grabbed his pillars and stacked them so they covered his body mostly. "Conkeldurr_",_ the fighting type quickly said.

Unconvinced, I came closer as Conkeldurr began to mildly panic. It wasn't till I was almost a few inches away when Conkeldurr began to back away. '_Oh no you don't.'_

I did the natural thing: I jumped on him. Both him and I came crashing down with me on top of him and the pillars at both sides of us.

I laughed as he chuckled nervously, he seem a bit more relaxed...what the hell was poking me?

I lift my body up as Conkeldurr gasped with horror, as I looked between us and...oh...everything suddenly made sense. Why Conkeldurr seem, so nervous. Why he was spying on me. And why he did not wanted me to get near him.

Between us was his 9-inch hard member...

* * *

><p>Conkeldurr's POV<p>

Shit...shit, shit, shit shit, SHIT! He knows! He going to hate me. He will! I felt tear build up in my eyes. N-no, I wouldn't let myself seem weak...not now...But I couldn't stop a few tears from falling from my eyes. My beloved trainer saw this and quickly wipe them away. Huh?

"Hey. Don't cry. Come please, I'm not mad.", my trainer said quietly. Why? He had perfectly good reason, too...I'm a fucking fag.

"I know what your thinking. I don't hate you AND your not a fag", he said in a still quiet tone, "And just to prove my point..."

He suddenly had a mischievous smile as he grabbed both side of my cheeks and did the one thing that surprise and possibly change my life.

He push his lips against mine.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Conkeldurr's eyes bulge out his head as he left Black's tongue lick his lower lip, begging for a entrance...Conkeldurr found himself opening his mouth and letting Black enter.

Their tongue battle for dominance, as Conkeldurr hand snaked their way to Black's pants, pushing them down. Revealing his own harden member.

Conkeldurr, of course, was the winner and snaked his tongue into Black's mouth, loving the taste a feel of his moist cavern. About ten minutes of making out, is when they both broke the kiss and came up for air.

Black suddenly smirked, as he suddenly dropped down, until he was face to face with Conkeldurr member.

The cock was humanoid and pink and had a purple mark wrap around it, like the purple marks on his chest and back. The mark went around the head, like a purple ring and had a line going down the front and back of the organ. Both stopped at the balls, which were purple.

Grinning, Black takes Conkeldurr's member and slowly began to stroke. Conkeldurr's breath begins to slow down and become rigid.

Now smirking, Black leans forward and gives a tender lick at the tip of Conkeldurr's cock. The Muscular Pokemon eyes went wide as, he let out a load moan. It was a good thing the other Pokemon was too busy playing, so none of them notice the passion and pleasure filled moan.

Black soon found himself taking more and more of Conkeldurrls member into his mouth and down his throat. And Conkeldurr's moan increasing with each second.

Once, Black had taken every inch of Conkeldurr's cock, he began bobbing his head.

Conkeldurr moan even more as his snake hands underneath and began touching and groping Black chest and stomach. This cause Black to start purring, vibrating his throat.

This pushed Conkeldurr over the edge, as he thrust his hips upward, shooting his seed into his trainer's awaiting mouth. Black moan as he felt the warm fluid pour down his throat. Needing the ability to breath, Black pulled up letting the rest of the seed splash on his chest and pour down his body.

Conkeldurr gasp loudly when his blissful orgasm ended and when Black lean back up and push his lips against Conkeldurr's. Conkeldurr grinned in the kiss as he tasted himself. Conkeldurr didn't want it to end...but, it was time to do what he always wanted.

"Conkel", he muttered as he pulled away. Even, though Black cannot understand Conkeldurr, he knew what he wanted. "Okay", Black muttered.

He was about to get down and brace himself when, Conkeldurr surprise him for the second time today.

Conkeldurr grabbed both concrete pillars and stack them both on their sides, on top of each other. Than lean forward on them and spread is legs revealing his waiting hole.

Black blinked a few times before realizing what Conkeldurr wanted. "Y-you want me, in you?" Black half-exclaimed, half-yelped, completely in surprise. His powerful, strong, can-crush-his-body-like-a-bug-type, Conkeldurr wants to be fuck? "Are you sure?", Black questioned.

Conkeldurr had a mixture of lust and desire in his eyes as he shook his head yes. "Okay", Black muttered as he went to his bag and found what he was looking for: a his bottle of lotion. Black made a quick reminder to buy some lube later.

Black moved over to Conkeldurr and pour a large amount on his fingers, "Ready?", Black asked.

"Conkel", Conkeldurr said, with nodd.

And on that note, Black slowly, yet quickly insert one finger. "CONKELDURR", Conkeldurr yelled, feeling the fingers penetrate him.

Black, slowly began to finger fuck his Pokemon, as he reach over and began to stroke Conkeldurr's semi-hard cock. Once, Conkeldurr got use to the feeling, Black inter a second finger, and than a third. Conkeldurr began to moan again at the feeling.

"Conkel", the fighting Pokemon complained, wanting to start the main event already.

"Alright", Black said, while pulling out his fingers. Taking the lotion and rub some on his hard cock.

He than soon position the tip at the entrance, "Are you sure?", Black checking to make sure. He got a growl in return. Black got the picture and began pushing forward. Conkerdurr let out a pain-fill groan. Black stopped...and gain another growl to continue. Black began to push again and the pain-fill groan, change into a please-fill moan.

Black began to pull out, until he was completely out. Conkeldurr whimpered at the lost, but gasp when he began to push in again. Black reach under a gripped Conkeldurr's once again hard cock. Black stroke the Pokemon's cock, matching his thrusts.

Conkeldurr moan louder and louder as Black's filled him up and brought unimaginable feeling, shaking his whole body.

He would never admit it, but he loves it when Black takes charge in battle. His voice fill with courage and strength. Making sure they all come out strong. So deep and manly..."Conkel!"

Black never thought he would be doing this, not sex in general, but his cock deep into his power-house Pokemon. His high power, ground shaking, bone crushing, Conkeldurr. Wow.

Conkeldurr gasp and shook, as Black hit his prostate. Than again, again, again, again... "CONKELDURR!" the Muscular Pokemon climaxed for the second time tonight. Spewing his seed onto Black's hand, his concrete pillars, and the forest floor. Black groan as Conkeldurr's wall clamp down a vice tight grip on his cock, pushing him over the edge, shooting his seed in deep into the pokemon's moist cavern.

The two collapse, gasping for air. Black slowly pulled out, making them both groan.

Once Black was completely out, Conkeldurr than grab Black and pull him in for one last loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Serperior happily floated in the water while Black, Darmanitan and Sewaddle played a game of tag. While, Simipour and Conkeldurr made a conversation.<p>

"Where were you?", Simipour questioned, as Conkeldurr had a small problem sitting down.

"No where", Conkeldurr answered, once he finally sat down.

"Oh, really...how was he?", Simipour question with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Our beloved trainer, who else?"

"In what"

"What do you think?"

Conkeldurr's eyes grew big, as Simipour smirk grew more evil. "I would never..."

"Since when did you paint your pillars?"

"Huh?", Conkeldurr said, as he look down and saw white stains on his concrete pillars...shit.

"Uuuuummmm", Conkeldurr muttered, trying to find a excuse.

"Relax, mon. I won't judge or say a thing."

Conkeldurr let out a deep breath, "Thanks"

"No prob...he was good wasn't he?

"Well, he is...bigger than he looks"

"About 8 inches", Simipour added.

"Right and the things he can do with his tongue...wait, how do you know how big he is?

A evil grin came across Simipour's face, "Oh, don't worry. I saw his jack off once, so I know"

"Oh...okay than", Conkeldurr said, feeling slightly better.

"...and it might help what I was face to face with it"

And with that, Simipour jump up, turn, and shot toward the lake, laughing evilly and happily, as he dodge Conkeldurr's Rock Throw.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was my first lemon, and I hope it was not too bad...Reviews would be nice...anyway, SRG is out! XD<em>


End file.
